


One with the Rhythm

by notspin



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspin/pseuds/notspin
Summary: As a rap battle contest becomes announced in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Spindash feels nervous towards wanting to compete for the major $300,000 prize. And yet he doesn't know what to spend it on with.





	1. The Big Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfiction off my favorite cartoon, currently a work in progress. Feedback is optional; whether it's plot mistakes, writing, or anything, it would be appreciated.)

On a sunny Thursday, was Spindash's first day on the job at Gar's Bodega and Hero Supply. He was kinda nervous at first, but later got to understand the rules and getting used to the workflow. As the clock stroked noon, after the floor was cleaned, customer welcoming, and keeping the aisles organized, the employees encountered a noise. "What's that music?" KO asked? "It's coming from those popular girls out there." Rad answered. "I didn't know they had good taste in hip-hop." Spin wondered. The loud racket was approaching outside by the parking lot, where the trio was dancing in perfect harmonization to the beat from their boombox. Red was rapping in front while Drupe and Gregg was dancing to the beat while singing backup. Everyone outside we're cheering them on, some were even throwing cash at the girls. "I gotta say, that's quite the lyrical talent they've got." Spin obliged. "Yeah. I've taught them a bit." Enid said. "You ACTUALLY DID?" Spin shouted. "Hehe, of course. Learned how from my deejay experience and my singing lessons from school and my parents, duh." "I got lyrical talent. Remember our rippity-rap battle we've done, KO?" Rad asked. "Yup, i've done pretty good." KO obliged. "Psh, Red is better than you, dork." Enid teased at Rad. Rad groaned at his embarrassment towards Enid's words. "Hehe, you guys!" KO giggled. "You know how often i've heard this banter, and it's just getting better." Spin said. As the trio they finished their session outside, Red Action grabbed her microphone to make an announcement. The music was shut off and everyone remained silent. "Citizens of Lakewood, I'd like to gladly introduce you to a battle. More of a fun battle where anyone can compete." "Wow! This will be fun!" KO awed. "I wonder what Red has to explain about this hour. What could be possibly be so interesting of a battle? Let's hope there's no physical violence." Spin questioned. "I know what she's gonna announce by the way." Enid bragged. "How so?" "Listen and find out then." "Ok Ms. know-it-all." Spin snickered. "I'd like to announce our first ever Lakewood Rap Dual against me! Red Action, the queen of rhythm and poetry, obviously." The crowd applauded of her words. "Must be really cool to rap with the prettiest, most coolest girl in the plaza." "Yup, and this deejay is booked for her Saturday." Enid said as she points to herself. "If you have the lyrical skill against the queen, step up to the registration booth at both the Fitness Dojo and Gar's Bodega. Anyone can join! Winner receives $300,000 and a certified autograph from yours truly!" Red announced. "$300,000. I like where this is going." Spin awed. "Battle begins Saturday night at 7:00 PM. See y'all later, good luck." Red said as she and the gang driven off in the Angler Tank. 

 


	2. Any Ideas?

Within minutes after Red and the gang left, the registration lines of the Lakewood Rap Dual was already full at the Fitness Dojo and Gar's, where Rad, Enid, Carol and her friends were managing the forms for keen competitors around the clock. "Man, I haven't managed this much signatures before. Am I getting paid for this?" Ginger asked. "Sure are. I'm getting good pay from Red Action. And I can get the hang of this!" Carol said. In the bodega, Enid's mixes was playing through the PA, as for both Rad and Enid was struggling through both forms and cash registering simultaneously. "When is this chaos gonna end?" Rad whimpered. "Quit whining and keep signing, or you'll get a bad paycheck." Enid huffed. "Oh, alright." Spindash and KO were hanging in the break room, as the abnormal appearance of customers and overall work ethic was too rough for a little kid and a new employee. "What could I possibly want or do with $300,000? Do you have ideas?" Spin questioned. "Hmm...I got nothing." KO said. "I was maybe thinking a store renovation or something like that." Spin suggested. "That's pretty cool, I can only imagine what the new Gar's would look like." KO said. "I mean, you could do a lot with $300,000. You could buy a house. Expensive electronics. A first-class cruise. Plaza budgets. A week visit in Elodie's rich mansion. The whole nine yards. But what sort of suggestive idea is benifically worth the purchase?" Spin questioned. "Hmm. I mean, why don't we share the wealth?" KO mentioned. "Of course! But who can possibly compete against Lil' Miss Crimson for a prize that we're unsure on what to use?" "That's the thing, bud." KO said. "Rad sucks at spitting bars compared to Red, Enid's already spinning records for her tomorrow...I mean really, who can be such a lyrical master against Red anyways?" Spin said. "You can." KO mentioned as Spin blushed and stuttered with nervousness. "M-me? I'd never." "Oh really? Then why do you co-produce with Enid so often then? Did she teach you?" KO asked with a smug face. It almost as if the kid likes to often lurk on Spin during his free time. "I don't know what you're talking about." Spin implied. While Spindash clearly understands what KO is saying, he is refusing to willing to participate in the Lakewood Rap Dual due to his secretive enjoyment for Red Action on social media, plus his fear for stage fright and that he's washed up from rapping for a long time. "Come on Spin! I believe in you!" KO pleaded Spin sighs heavily as he explains the truth to KO and why he doesn't want to compete. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." KO said in glum. "Yeah I don't wanna complete in that sort of environment. Can you keep it a secret?" Spin asked. "You're secret is safe with me!" KO agreed. "Alright. I'm gotta go. Later bud." "Later Spin!" KO waved as Spin exited from the back door.


End file.
